fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Taku
* |Pesterchum handle}} * * * * * |Nickname, used only by Lazro}} * * * * * }} Story Alpha Timeline As of the Alpha Timeline, Taku was born on 4/21, in the year -208 ADC. In the year -200 ADC, it is known that both of his parents died, leaving him to be raised by his sister, who was a bit over nine years older than him at the time. Five years after the death of his parents, Taku transitioned upon realization of his gender identity disorder, coming out as male. Later, in this same year, there was an incident in his village, where a young member of UFPO tried to raid the village, only to be stopped by Taku. This young member, named Anicetus, became good friends with Taku shortly after, a while after it was revealed that Anicetus lived in a village not too far from Taku's own. Some time later, when the two were young adults, a walk to Anicetus' village put them in the spot of the first part of a Nazcan invasion of Ludus. The two were miraculously able to kill off some of the Nazcan Colony Drones, causing the remaining drone to retreat. After this event, Taku returned to his own village to have the incident explained to the other villagers. It was decided that warnings would have to be given to other Gridmask tribes, as the Nazcans had threatened to return. Taku himself went out with some other villagers to deliver warnings of what was to come. As more information was gathered, it become known that Taku's warnings heeded true, as other Gridmask settlings came under attack by Nazcan forces, and, as Taku was the only known survivor of such present at the time (Anicetus having oddly disappeared), leaders of Gridmask settlements turned to the young man for guidance. Taku helped to establish a form of government for the Gridmasks, as well as a council for them, in which laws and forces could be controlled by leaders who served as representatives from every official Gridmask settlement there was. Simply due to the fact that they had turned to Taku in this time, and because he had thought of the idea, it was decided that, in meetings of these representatives, Taku would hold the majority of the power, up to 50% of the voting power, on every action. It was said that his bravery and leadership had earned him this, as the title of Ludusian emporer; the very first. As the war against the invading Nazcans continued, Taku continued to turn the Ludusian Gridmasks' hearts in favor of him, studying his position as their emporer, despite him not entirely wanting the job. At a later point, upon a very important speech Taku was to give to calm the worried Ludusians, Taku was barely saved from an assassination attempt made by the Nazcans. This assassination succeeded in killing off most of the representatives who held votes, and even gave Taku a concussion, deterring his mental state to a point where he "acted like a caveman", as some put it. After this event, he used the journal that Shane had left as a form of guide for what some of his decisions on matters would be. Some time later, upon a point where the Ludusian Gridmasks had no hope for salvation from the Nazcans, the Ludusian Witches rose up and restored Taku's mind, as well as the government, and subdued the Nazcan forces, ending the war. The Witches also worked to try and better Taku, revitalizing him to look younger and increasing his longevity with their witchly majjyks. From this point on, Taku worked to established branches of a government military. The Private Military, with the most advanced forces that the government itself could provide, who's actions could only be controlled by the council of representatives, saved only for interplanetary involvements and dealing with rogue military branches, the Public Military, a very lenient and unofficial standing title for those who heroically enforced Ludusian laws within wherever they roamed, and the Stationed Public Militaries, who essentially worked as "police offices" to enforce Ludusian laws and laws within the settlements they were stationed in, and were required to apply for this settlement-funded job. The system itself was commonly viewed as a lenient one, but has proven to be effective to this day nonetheless. The witches themselves, in the time that they were around, were recognized by the government but listed as members of the Public Military. Taku himself showed indifference to the decision of supporting the Witch Hunts, and his undecided vote was not counted in the running of the council, causing it to be an otherwise unanimous approval for Witch Hunts. A few days after Zaion had died, Taku was visited by Shane and Seira. At the time, they requested that Taku return Shane's journal, so that it would have no more of a negative effect on the timeline if certain information got into the wrong hands. Taku, viewing them as benevolent people, accepted this, and handed over the journal. A week or so after this event, Taku entered a meeting in his own office that had been in a queue for a long time, requested by his childhood friend, Anicetus. Taku had gladly accepted this, and was happy to see his old friend at the time. Anicetus, however, felt differently about Taku, and went to attack Taku, angrily blaming him for the Witch Hunts, as well as for the death of Zaion. Taku tried to remain calm, but after Anicetus slashed his right eye with a hook, Taku yelled out for security to apprehend Anicetus. In the incident, only Taku's eye retained permanent or even long-term damage. After this, Taku was made into a cyborg, half of robotic quality, so as to make him immortal, thus letting his reign of Ludus last much longer. The people of Ludus felt that they needed him to guide them, and they did not know of any other being who was brave or wise enough to lead them, so they just figured that they would stay with the same person they had trusted all along. Centuries later, Taku's DNA was extracted to create an offspring of certain properties, who was then dubbed as Lazro de Gridmasque. Lazro was raised mostly by government workers, and held Taku in low regards, as people often compared him to Taku or put him up on a pedestal, which Lazro did not like. Events like this inspired Lazro to try and do something that would make himself even more famous than Emporer Taku. Another child was created through a similar method of Lazro, this one a female, who was dubbed Thinkatok de Gridmasque. She was proceeded in being raised similarly to how Lazro had been and would continue to be at the time, though she was more often kept to the care of others. Upon becoming a young adult, Lazro eventually took his younger sister into his own care. Emporer Taku has been shown to still control the planet's military, for use of other forces attacking the planet directly. He currently holds a minor role in The Kuipter Files: A Ludusian Crisis. Timeline Timeline In the Nu Timeline, the events leading up to when Taku and Anicetus first encountered the Nazcans stayed the same. However, at this point, due to the manipulation of "Gamma" Mercuron, Nazcan forces arrived and killed Taku before he could do anything. From this point, Ludus devolved into a Nazca-controlled planet, drastically changing the course of its story. Timeline As of the Sigma timeline, Taku's name is Ramus de Gridmasque instead. Little information on his roles are known, as stories about this timeline currently have little or no development for him to be in. Personality Appearance Taku has light skin, as well as a fair number of freckles. His hair is black-brown, shoulder-length, messy and slightly wavy, and almost every hair on his head is pointed to his right side. He has short and thick bangs. Though he rarely, if at all, tries to style his hair, he is fairly well known to run his hands through his hair and drag to his right side when he is nervous. He is fairly skinny, and is considered to be average height. He usually slouches and has his arms put forward slightly at the shoulders, giving him bad posture, and, as well as this, he usually has his elbows and knees bent. These factors make him appear shorter than he should be, and, making his somewhat broad shoulders seem regular at best. His natural eye colour matches his , being a yellowish-lime colour. He has very smooth skin, clear of any blemishes or hair for the most part. His ears are fairly small, and are covered by his mass of hair. As well as this, he is considered to have fairly small hands and feet, and a small nose, at least at the bridge. One of the oldest known outfits of his was a T-shirt with highlights, jean shorts, ankle-socks with a stripe and a stripe, and simple laced shoes with white and lime colouring. A later outfit of his, shown in Taku I of TPS:HToL, consisted of a tank-top-esque undershirt, a white T-shirt with lime highlights and a lime stick as his symbol, a collared jacket with patches on the elbows and buttons, which he usually rolled up to his own elbows, a cloth belt, faded-darker bluejeans that are a bit long at the end of his legs, and simple laced shoes of white and lime colourings. Taku later dons a more official-looking outfit upon becoming the Emporer; he wears the grey tank-top-esque undershirt described before, as well as a button-up collar shirt, a grey suit, slightly darker dress pants, and boots with and lime colourings. Abilities and Combat Though being only at average strength, Taku is very skillful with the weapons he uses, and knows how to use them. If he ever gets into a fight, it is likely that he knows he will win it, being strategic about his moves. Taku not only has physical abilities in play, but also has psychological techniques to use to alter or influence enemies. He is very well able to cause enemies to fall asleep or to hesitate for a moment in doing what he does. Though it may actually appear to be magic, the truth behind that is debatable, as it may very well just be tactics. Combat Apparati Taku= *Attacks ** - a simple move which can have varying effects and damage based on the users' stat boosts and weapons. ** - Hits a single opponent with the weapon held twice or more, depending on Speed. (In the case of not having a weapon of the sort, fists will be constituted.) ** - Puts all power behind the attack to damage a single opponent. May leave the user tired after use. Deals triple damage if the enemy is inflicted with . ** - A series of wild, blindly executed swings. Has increased attack power and varying accuracy. ** - Does a forward stab that has a 50% chance of inflicting on a single enemy. Duration is extended if the enemy is suffering from . ** - Waves around in a hypnotic fashion, having a 99% chance of inflicting on all enemies, as well as himself. ** - Cools his weapon and hits a single enemy with it. Increases his Speed by 10% each time he uses it. Requires a turn to charge. ** - Removes the effect of an active trait from a single enemy. ** - Increases attack power by 30%, but the user cannot use magic while enraged. ** - Lightly heals all allies, and increases all of their stats by +5% for a duration of five turns. ** - Infuses the users' aura into an attack, giving it more power. Is Taku's most powerful attack. Critical chance, Evasion, and Accuracy is decreased after use. *Armament ** - Grants the user an increase in luck. However, as Taku does not believe in luck, he views it as relatively pointless in comparison to weapons with greater attack abilities. Has a -10% Attack decrease, but a +30% Magic increase. ** - A staff carved out of the skeleton of a fairly large creature. Taku uses this as his main weapon. Gives a +5% Defense increase. Physical attacks have a 30% chance of inflicting . ** - Later in life, Taku comes to worship this tool. When wielding the weapon in battle, it first has a 50% chance of enemies. Has a 5% chance of inflicting when attacking. *Traits ** - Damage-increasing Traits will have 40% less of an effect when hitting him. ** - Allies gain +20% stat increase for all stats when he is active in their party. ** - Increases all allies' accuracy by 25%. Increases all allies' critical chance by 10%. He has a 20% resistance to , , and . ** - Has a 10% chance to lower a random stat by 20% when attacked. ** - Prevents enemies from retreating from a battle and increases stats in certain situations, at the cost of also making the user unable to retreat from a battle. |-| Emporer Taku= *Attacks ** - Swipes a single enemy, breaking their focus. Hits a single enemy for average damage. Lowers enemy Defense by 5%. ** - Hits all enemies for below average damage. Has 50% Accuracy. Has a 35% chance of inflicting . ** - Two-hit combo. Deals below average damage. Has a 55% chance of inflicting . ** - Deals average damage. Has 50% Accuracy, and hits a single enemy. Has a 65% chance of inflicting . ** - Heavy ice damage to all enemies. Has 40% Accuracy. Has a 40% chance of inflicting . Has a 20% chance of inflicting . ** - 8-hit combo that does below average damage for each hit. Has a low 15% Accuracy. If it hits, it steals a random stat for 5%. ** - Deals low damage. Debuffs enemy Speed by 10%. Has 70% Accuracy. ** - Increases all stats by 25%, and increases Status Effect Resistances by 20%. Can only be used at half health. ** - Has a 50% chance of inflicting Art Seal. Deals medium damage. Hits a single enemy. ** - Deals average damage, and steals the enemy's health. Hits a single enemy for 55% Accuracy. ** - Deals low damage, but decreases enemy Defense by 5% and inflicts at a 35% chance. ** - Summons Gridmask soldiers. Type of soldier depends on current Health. *Armament ** - A golden rod said to have been crafted by an ancient princess. Increases all stats (except health) by +5%. Gains a +5% Resistance to all status effects. Cannot be stolen from him. ** - An unbreakable silver mace. Few can master its awesome power, yet Taku was able to. Increases chance of inflicting and by +25%, and increases Critical chance by +5%. Decreases Speed and Defense by 5%. Attack cannot be decreased when wielding this. *Traits ** - Damage-increasing Traits will have 40% less of an effect when hitting him. ** - Allies gain +20% stat increase for all stats when he is active in their party. ** - Increases all allies' accuracy by 25%. Increases all allies' critical chance by 10%. He has a 20% resistance to , , and . Trivia *Abraham, one of his nicknames, is means "leader of a great nation" in reality. The context of the nickname, as well as the meaning in Takus' universe, is currently unknown. Gallery FS Taku Sprite.png|Feastings Style Taku. Symbolic Taku.png|Taku in a symbolic rendering. Taku and Tyele Art.png|Taku with his sister, Tyele. Taku_Bust.png|A bust of Taku, by Zoshi. Taku Statue.png|An Emporer Taku statue, by Hank. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gridmasks